


Untitled Venom Fluff

by xpityx



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpityx/pseuds/xpityx
Summary: He peered down at himself: the comforter was tangled around his feet, and he seemed to be wearing something white...? He blinked blearily a few times before letting his head fall back to the pillow. He was wearing an apron. He didn't evenownan apron.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote
Comments: 23
Kudos: 55





	Untitled Venom Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suffering from writer's block at the moment and found this among my WIPs - I guess I meant to add to it but I think it's fine as is. Un-beta'd.

As Eddie swam up to consciousness he became aware of something small digging into his back. He'd slept on his phone more than a couple of times, but he could hear his alarm going off to his left somewhere, so it wasn't that. He reached out and tapped the screen the requisite number of times needed to get the damn thing to shut up.

He peered down at himself: the comforter was tangled around his feet, and he seemed to be wearing something white...? He blinked blearily a few times before letting his head fall back to the pillow. He was wearing an apron. He didn't even  _ own _ an apron. Reaching behind himself, he struggled with the knot for a moment before peeling the thing off, tugging it from over his head. It was definitely an apron. It had an old coffee stain at the bottom, and comedy boobs on the front.

He stared at it for a moment, hoping that the world would make some sense if he did, then gave up.

“V?”

Something stirred under his skin and a black liquid, viscous and intent, bubbled up from under his chest.

**Yes?**

“Why am I wearing an apron?”

**You are not wearing an apron. You are wearing boxer shorts.**

Eddie dropped the offending object onto the tendrils that had appeared as Venom was speaking.

“This apron.”

**Ah. That apron.**

“V!” Eddie said again, after it became clear that it wasn't going to answer.

A few teeth and the edge of a tongue appeared in the blackness. It pulled the apron into a ball and began sucking on one of the questionable stains.

**Mmmm. Raw egg.**

Normally Eddie would push until Venom revealed whatever it was he was obviously not telling him, but he just couldn't seem to work up the energy. He sighed and rolled out of bed, getting his feet tangled in the sheet and nearly taking a header into the wall.

**Steady** , Venom said as he caught him before he went down.

“Thanks.”

He yawned hugely as he walked into the main room that served as kitchen and lounge, squinting in the afternoon light.

And stopped.

It was  _ clean _ . Well, it still looked like shit – it was the kind of place that, if anyone ever decided to break in, they'd leave a note and ten dollars cause they felt so fucking sorry for the dumb smuck who lived there. So yeah, it was still a terrible apartment, but now it was a terrible apartment with clean sides and no pizza boxes. It even looked like the blinds had been dusted.

“V?”

It took a little longer for it to answer this time, stretching slowly.

**Yeeeeessss?**

“Did you… did you clean?”

Venom rolled itself down under the skin on his back - the symbiotes’ version of a shrug.

“Er, thanks.”

**You are welcome Eddie.**

It was pleased. He could feel it.

“So, not that I’m not grateful, cause I am, but why did you clean? You always said it was boring.”

**One’s mind is not independent from one’s environment.**

Eddie gaped a little at the window. Which he could now see out of, incidentally. 

**An untidy room is representative of an untidy emotional state.**

Wait, that sounded familiar. 

“Have you been listening to my meditation CDs?”

It rolled underneath his skin again, a sure sign that it was bored of the current situation.

**Hungry.**

“Yeah, yeah, OK.”

He headed over to the freezer for the tater tots, but Venom reached round him and shut the door.

**No. Want oatmeal.**

Eddie leant his head against the now closed freezer door. It was too early for this.

“You want oatmeal?” he asked, just to check he wasn’t hallucinating.

**Yes. And a banana.**

“OK, what’s going on?”

**Hungry.**

Eddie breathed deeply, the change in their usual routine upsetting him for no good reason.  _ Get a grip, Brock _ , he thought to himself. 

Venom was unusually quiet as Eddie made and ate the requested breakfast. A fruit bowl had also appeared during the night. Eddie was resolutely not thinking about where it had come from.

He usually would’ve started writing by now, but it had taken him two weeks to find a home for his last major piece after the original online magazine had folded just two days before it was due. He just couldn’t be fucked with chasing everyone just so he could pay the rent on his piece of shit apartment. 

**Shower Eddie** , Venom reminded him, and he started a little, realising he’d been staring into space. 

“You wanna do it?” he asked. Just the idea of having to get up and wash was awful, and sometimes Venom could be convinced to take over.

**No. You do it.**

  
"Okay," Eddie sighed, heading to the tiny bathroom.  
  
  


They had a standing invitation to Anne and Dan’s for dinner on a Wednesday night. As there was no way in hell they could reciprocate, they always bought dessert instead. Well, Eddie bought dessert. Venom just made sad noises until Eddie picked something chocolate flavoured. 

**Anne. I have a question.**

“No! No he doesn’t.”

**Are you planning to have sex with Eddie again?**

Eddie buried his head in his arms and groaned. The sound of preparation in the kitchen went suspiciously silent.

“Er, no, I’m with Dan now,” she replied, a little nonplussed. 

**So you cannot have sex with another while you are having sex with Dan?**

“Well, different people have different approaches to sex, but a lot of people like to only have sex with one person at a time, yes.”

**You have to ask first** , V added, knowledgeably.

Eddie made a pained noise from behind his hands.

“Yes, Venom, you should always ask first,” she hesitated, “is it different on your planet?”

**No-one ever asked me anything.**

Eddie looked up at that, compassion overwhelming his embarrassment.

**Eddie always asks me.**

Nope, there was the embarrassment again. Anne looked momentarily horrified.

“Holy fuck it does not mean sex,” Eddie clarified. Dan started banging pots around again, presumably to cover his laughter. 

  
  
  


Perhaps getting drunk hadn’t been the best idea. He hadn’t even known it was possible with Venom. Not only was it possible, it turned out that Venom was possibly even less of a fan of drunk Eddie than Eddie was, and Eddie  _ knew _ he was an idiot when he was drunk. So he was weaving towards his apartment without even his symbiote for company. Well, he was still there of course, just buried so deep Eddie couldn’t even feel it. 

He missed the keyhole a couple of times, in that state where he knew he was too drunk but not sober enough to know what to do about it. Food? Shower? Bed? V would know what to do, but V wasn’t talking to him. Maybe he was mad at Eddie for being a loser. For just being so fucking tired all the time. 

Shower he decided, slamming his front door and hauling his boots off one by one, leaning on the wall for balance. 

“Too fucking drunk, Brock. Too fucking drunk and too fucking sad. Not even the fucking thing you share your body with wants to be near you. Fucks sake!” The last exclamation was made as his foot went from under him as he stepped into the tub. “Jesus.”

He righted himself, hissing again as the water came on cold. A part of him, a small part, knew perfectly well Venom had curled himself away so as to let Eddie’s body absorb enough alcohol to get him well and truly wasted. But right now, he just felt fucking sorry for himself. He turned his face up to the spray and swallowed a little of the tepid water. He turned to get the shampoo and slipped again going down painfully onto one knee.

He gasped a little at the pain, which turned into a sob. 

**Eddie?**

He swallowed down his tears, aware of how fucking pathetic he was.

“‘m OK, V. I’m OK.”

**You’re sad.**

“Just.,” he swallowed again, “I missed you.”

**You said you wanted to have the full effects of the drug you were imbibing.**

“I know, I’m an idiot.”

Venom pulled itself out of Eddie until it’s whole torso was towering above him, it’s monstrous teeth curved and sharp in the bathroom fluorescents. It was one of the most comforting sights Eddie had seen.

“Hey,” he said, feeling a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. 

**“Not an idiot, Eddie.”**

He lent forward until his forehead touched the odd texture of Venom’s shoulder. He had a vague idea that he should’ve taught V how to hug. 

“You’ve gotta… You’ve gotta put your arms, like this,” he wrapped his own around the parts of Venom he could reach. 

It copied him, wrapping a large clawed hand around the back of his head. 

**“Better now?”**

“Yeah, V. I feel better now.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> On [Tumblr](https://xpityx.tumblr.com/) for fandom and anarchy, [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xpityxfanfic) for writing updates.


End file.
